Ravager
The story is told from Fenrissa Sharpeye point of view! Ravager the Ravager After Tyne left I smirked towards his lover and slowly got to work as the moon started to raise and we had a night full of planning. As the moon raised we worked with Beatrice heavily to get done with the engravings since the surroundings seemed secure for now. While working with her something heavy stumbled near my shack's walls. I swiftly left the hiding to check what's going on. Deraku growled loudly since it seemed he was sleeping firmly but the heavy voice woke him up. After grabbing up my bow and few arrows I stepped outside to only see a yellow, bug-like creature bleeding heavily on the grass. After seeing it I shouted for Beatrice to come in case of help if it would get aggressive. Fortunately for me it haven't happened since it was rather trying to stay alive than get into another fight. Beatrice swiftly left the shack with daggers in her hands and stepped up to me. I slowly laid my bow with the arrows onto the side and went back into our hut from which I took handmade bandages which were soaked with various herbs in proper proportions according to the Dwarf's notes. Slowly I started to wipe the partially dried wounds to decrease the chance of infection and then placed my bandages onto the cleaned places. Beatrice had to place her knee above its head to pin it down and then gently place her daggers underneath its throat. The beast seemed to realize the situation its in and just hissed loudly from pain. It took us quite some time to get done with it and its wounds, but probably was worth it. Deraku in the meanwhile brought himself a boar and took a slight chunk of it before slowly dragging it towards us. We stepped back and decided to see the animal's reaction. Swiftly it stood up and started to tear boar's flesh apart and consume it loudly. Trickles of blood painted our clothing as the beast was far from being gentle. By that I decided to call him Ravager. It simply works out for such ferocity. Surprisingly the boar was mauled in matter of minutes and its meat was nowhere to be found. Ravager seemed far more alive and ran into the forest. Beatrice scratched the back of her head and sighed as it was rather unique experience. For me it was a quite new as well, but I knew animals and I was sure he wouldn't come back. We came back into our shack and slowly started to finish up our work. Hours have passed and surprisingly I heard the similar buzzing coming towards our shack. Again I stopped carving into the wood and went outside to see what's going on. Ravager came back with far bigger trophy than Deraku and sat with it right in front of our fireplace. Quickly he sank his claws deep into boar's belly and tore him apart, making some scraps land to Deraku's side. My tiger ate eagerly while the Ravager enjoyed its meal also, making me sooth down once more. Swiftly I came back to work with Beatrice and renewed our talk about hers and mine past. Anna observed us quite interested since she came into the shack to which she very rarely enters. Our handiwork went in earnest as we were focused mostly on it. Surprisingly Beatrice was showing off very similar preciseness, as me, with her daggers and I was very glad about that. If everything goes accordingly to the plan then I have a new pet, friend and a clean mind... However the last one may never happen as Deraku slowly gets more and more persistent on his tries to claim me and his... pheromones are doing a great job in slowly making me succumb. If I won't figure out something soon I may end up as his mate and well... There is no place for that or maybe I should just finally give up and embrace the part of life I always tried to ignore?